Pokemon/Disney
As part a tribute to the legendary Walt Disney, I decided to make an 8 part tribute to him. Using audio from 8 of his movies along with clips and pics of Pokemon. One video per day leading up to his birthday. Part 1 "Pikachu" (Pokemon/Bambi) Nov 28th Cast *Pichu as Baby Bambi *Pikachu as Bambi *Raichu as Adult Bambi *Piplup as Thumper *Empoleon as Adult Thumper *Bulbasaur as Flower *Venasaur as Adult Flower *Buneary as Faline *Lopunny as Adult Faline *Azumarill as Thumper's Wife *Vileplume as Flower's Wife *Noctowl as Friend Owl *Jolteon as Bambi's Mother *Kangaskhan as Faline's Mother *Raikou as The Great Prince of the Forest *Persian as Ronno *Pokemon Trainers as Man Part 2 "Trainer and the Pokemon" Pokemon/Beauty and the Beast) Nov 29th Cast *Misty as Belle *Lucario (Ash) as Beast *Chimchar (Brock) as Lumiere *Treecko (Tracey) as Cogsworth *Happiny (Nurse Joy) as Mrs. Potts *Togepi (Max) as Chip *Aipom (Suzie) as Babette *Gary as Gaston *Barry as Lefou *Prof Oak as Maurice *Giovanni as D'Arche Part 3 "Ash" (Pokemon/Aladdin) Nov 30th Cast *Ash as Aladdin *Misty as Jasmine *Professor Oak as Sultan *Brock as Genie *Pikachu as Abu *Meowth as Iago *Suicune as Rajah *Gary as Razoul *James as Jafar *Pidgeot as Magic Carpet Part 4 "The Fire King" (Pokemon/The Lion King) Dec 1st Cast *Chimchar as Simba *Infernape as Adult Simba *Aipom as Nala *Ambipom as Adult Nala *Entei as Mufasa *Luxray as Scar *Pikachu as Timon *Piplup as Pumbaa *Misdreavus as Shenzi *Gastly as Banzai *Sableye as Ed *Flareon as Sarabi *Chatot as Zazu *Primeape as Rafiki Part 5 "The Ketchum of Notre Dame" (Pokemon/The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Dec 2nd Cast *Ash as Quasimodo *Brock as Hugo *Cilan as Victor *Tracey as Laverne *May as Esmerelda *Torchic as Djali *Drew as Captain Phoebus *Prof. Oak as the Archdeacon *James as Clopin *Giovanni as Judge Claude Frollo Part 6 "Pikachu Hood" (Pokemon/Robin Hood) Dec 3rd Cast *Pikachu as Robin Hood *Buneary as Maid Marian *Chimchar as Little John *Croagunk as Alan-A-Dale *Meowth as Prince John *Ekans as Sir Hiss *Electabuzz as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Vaporeon as Mrs. Rabbit *Piplup as Skippy *Squirtle as Toby *Marill as Sis *Azurill as Tanalong (Little Rabbit) *Aipom as Lady Kluck *Bulbasaur as Friar Tuck *Torkoal as Otto *Lucario as King Richard *Plusle as Father Mouse *Minum as Mother Mouse Part 7 "The Little Waterflower" (Pokemon/The Little Mermaid) Dec 4th Cast *Misty as Ariel *Piplup as Flounder *Jessie as Ursula *Professor Oak as Triton *Brock as Grimsby *Krabby as Sebastian *Ash as Eric *Wingull as Scuttle *Ekans and Arbok as Flotsam and Jetsam *James as Louis *May as Vanessa Part 8 "Misty and the Seven Pokemon" (Pokemon/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Dec 5th 'His Birthday' Cast *Misty as Snow White *Pikachu as Doc *Piplup as Bashful *Munchlax as Sleepy *Cyndaquil as Sneezey *Mudkip as Happy *Gible as Dopey *Corphish as Grumpy *Ash as The Prince *Jessie as The Evil Queen *James as Humbert the Huntsman *Brutella as The Witch *Gastly as The Magic Mirror *Unova Pokemon as Forest Animals 2 Part 1 "Max" (Pokemon/Pinocchio) Nov 28th Cast *Max as Pinocchio *Prof Birch as Geppetto *Pikachu as Jiminy Cricket *Purrloin as Figaro *Goldeen as Cleo *Misty as the Blue Fairy *Meowth as Honest John *Wobbuffet as Gideon *Butch as Stromboli *Giovanni as the Coachman *Vulpix, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceom as the Donkeys *Maxx as Lampwick *Wailord as Monstro 2 Part 2 "Bunny and the Mouse" (Pokemon/Lady and the Tramp) Nov 29th Cast *Buneary as Lady *Ash as Jim Dear *Misty as Darling *Pikachu as Tramp *Piplup as Jock *Croagunk as Trusty *Jessie as Sarah *Arbok and Seviper as Si and Am *Brock as Tony *Tracey as Joe 2 Part 3 "Dawn" (Pokemon/Mulan) {If I could find the audio} Nov 30th Cast *Dawn as Mulan *Piplup as Mushu *Cyndaquil as Crikiee *Paul as Shang *Ash as Ling *Brock as Chen-Po *James as Yao *Wallace as the Emperor *Barry as his assistant *Cyrus as Shan-Yu *Team Galactic as the Huns *The Sinnoh Gym Leaders as the Ancestors 2 Part 4 "The Great Pokemon Detective" (Pokemon/The Great Mouse Detective) Dec 1st Cast *Pikachu as Basil of Baker Street *Piplup as Dr. David Q. Dawson *Mew as Olivia *Raichu as Ratigan *Sandslash as Flaversham *Zubat as Fidget *Celebi as the Queen *Glameow as Felicia *Growlithe as Toby 2 Part 5 "Phanpy" (Pokemon/Dumbo) Dec 2nd Cast *Phanpy as Dumbo *Pikachu as Timothy *Shiny Donphan as Mrs. Jumbo *Mr. Mime as Ringmaster *Magnezone as Casey Jr. *Girafarig as Giraffes *Pyroar and Litleo as Lions *Slaking as Gorillas *Numel and Camepurt as Camels *Hippowdon as Hippo *Arcanine and Growlithe as Tigers *Mightyena Poochyena as Hyena *Clowns as Themsevles *Pink Elephants as Themsevles *Pidgey, Murkrow, Taillow, Starly, and Farfacth'd as Crows 2 Part 6 "May" (Pokemon/Cinderella) Dec 3rd Cast *May as Cinderella *Drew as The Prince *Pikachu as Jaq *Piplup as Gus *Jessie as The Stepmother/Lady Tremaine *Domino as Anatasia *Cassidy as Drizella *Meowth as Lucifer *Delia as The Fairy Godmother *Growlithe as Bruno *Prof. Oak as the King *Tracey as The Duke 2 Part 7 "The Princess and the Pokemon" (Pokemon/The Princess and the Frog) Dec 4th Cast *Politoed (Iris) as Tiana *Froakie (Cilan) as Naveen *Sunglasses Krokorok as Louis *Kricketune as Ray *Gthesis as Facilier *N as Laurence *Juniper as Mama Odie 2 Part 8 "The Pokemon Book" (Pokemon/The Jungle Book) Dec 5th Cast *Max as Mowgli *Mightyena as Bagheera * Usaring as Baloo *Arcanine as Shere Khan *Seviper as Kaa *Infernape as King Louie *Pidgeot, Staraptor, Noctowl, and Swellow as Vultures *Donphan as Col. Hathi *Phanphy as Junior *Bonnie as Shanti